U.S. Route 40
US 40 is a US Highway in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It currently strecthes across three games (Westover, Odessa, and Newark) and is the only road to do so. The whole route is about 25 miles (40 km) long, including the concurrency with I-76, with the section from Nomtauk, New York to Odessa, Delaware playable. The Newark portion of US 40 is expected to be drastically changed once the overhaul releases. We will update the Newark section of the road intersections once information becomes available. Speed Limits Major Intersections From east to west: Trivia * Most of the route is a 4 lane divided highway, except for the Westover causeway and the section east of Westover. The causeway is a 2-lane divided highway while the section east of Westover is not divided. *The section in downtown Newark has the widest median, the median between Fourth and Fifth streets is a city parkette. Effectively, it's a split section. *The original US 40/I-76 interchange was a westbound connection through the mountain on the main island, with US 40 connecting to DE 4 (now US 40 Business). This interchange was changed to a traffic circle in the May 2016 update to Westover Islands, along with the reassignment of DE 4 and DE 5 to US 40 Business. *The intersection at DE 12 was a traffic signal until an update to the causeway. The signal was removed and replaced with a smaller intersection on the bridge, with a stop sign controlling traffic on DE 12 and reduced speed to 50 mph (80 km/h) on US 40. *A drawbridge exists near the Palm Shore end of the causeway to provide a heavier impact on traffic and it is protected by traffic signals and gates. When the red signal is displayed, you must stop as the bridge is being raised and it is unsafe to pass. Stop behind the gates if a yellow signal is displayed to prevent getting trapped on the bridge and do not drive around the gate to cross when it is being lowered. If your vehicle is parked on the bridge and the gates are lowered, do not attempt to access it. *The portion of US 40 in UD: Westover Islands is a dangerous road due to many reckless drivers and speeders. *With the Newark overhaul, US 40 will see major changes west of Odessa. Comparison to real life *In real life, US 40 runs from Park City, UT to Atlantic City, NJ. US 40 runs in Delaware for about 17 miles before entering New Jersey. It also intersects DE 896 and DE 72, just like it does in the game. Important Notes * Warning: '''Do not block the causeway section as other players may be unable to pass you. If run out of fuel and break down on the causeway, refuel your vehicle immediately with the emergency gas can or notify authorities. If all else fails, delete the vehicle and respawn it. Intentionally stopping on the causeway (except for signals) blocks the flow of traffic and you may receive disciplinary action if caught. * '''Caution: If your vehicle breaks down on the drawbridge and leaves you stuck on the bridge, make sure all occupants leave the vehicle immediately and get off the bridge in case DOT raises it. Others can pass your vehicle on the drawbridge when open to traffic. See Also *Ultimate Driving: Westover Islands *Ultimate Driving: Newark *UD: Odessa